The Difference
by Princess Chisu
Summary: Will be DrHr eventually. God I'm evil MWAHAHAHAHA cough well Hermione has matured and grown up a little over the summer. But as she developes so does a secret problem. Rated R for later chapters.
1. The Difference1

The Differance  
"MUM!! WHERE IS MY CANDY TOP?"  
"DID YOU LOOK IN YOUR CLOSET?"  
"THANKS." Hermione ran to her closet to see her top hanging on a hanger.  
"I need to be more responsible. I'm Head Girl now." she said to her self as she pulled the small shirt over her head. Hermione had grown and matured in all the right ways. She had her curves where they belonged and had wonderful straigh hair that had gone dark brown over the summer. Her eyes went from green to angelic blue and she had to admit she was very pretty. Her cousin gave her a complete makeover on her style and did a nice job too. The shirt she wore was short enough to show only her stomache which she's very skinny as to she has grown taller. She wore low rise shorts that were so short they just barely covered her butt.  
"Mum we gotta go so I can get on Hogwarts Express."Hermione hadn't realized her father and mother were arguing they did that alot lately.  
"Hermione it's only 9:00 it leaves at 11:00 it only takes 5 minutes to get there wait till 10:45."Hermione nodded and raced upstairs. she loked in the mirror of her vantity than applied her makeup. Even though she was beautiful, she had a dark secret that she never wanted to tell. Not even to Harry Potter, her best friend and her crush since their first year at Hogwarts. They had saved her life so she became their friend imediately. At 10:45 her and her mother left.   
"Mom what were you and daddy arguing about?"  
"Oh nothing much just...oh we're here." Hermione got a trolley than got on the train.   
"HARRY! RON!"Hermione ran towards them after she dropped her stuff off at the compartment door.  
"Mione, you look....."for once Ron was at a loss for words. Harry helped Hermione into the compartment and they lugged her stuff up.  
"Sorry guys I'll be back got Head Boy Girl and Prefects meeting now." She walked out the door to the front of the train. After about 10 minutes she walked back pale as a ghost.  
"Mione?"Harry and Ron asked as she sat down wide eyed.  
"Guys, my room mate is... 


	2. The Difference2

The Differance  
Ch. 2  
Okay I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. Secondly I got a flame about how Hermione is OOC okay here's the deal her eyes went from brown to green to blue there is everyone happy now???and if you don't like it DO NOT FLAME ME!!!to all those who did like it thank you for not complaining.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT?!"the two boys practically blew up with anger.  
"How'd he make it?"Ron was the over protective guy who was in love with Hermione from the start(after Harry and him saved her course.)  
"I don't know but I have to share accomodations with him(A/N sp?)  
"If he does anything tell us we'll pummel him to the ground."Ron was getting pretty hot-headed.  
"Ron, I think Hermione can take care of herself. Plus she knows to tell us or not."Harry seemed to remain cool, then in came Draco(A/N who're you expecting, the Easter Bunny?).  
"All right Granger, if me and you are sharing acomodations let's get something straight stay out of my room, leave my desk alone and only talk to me if it's an emergancy."  
"SOD OFF MALFOY!"Ron practically jumped at Draco.  
"Hm. Jealous are we?"  
"NO!"Ron was getting to hard to control."Malfoy if you touch her I swear...I'll make you eat slugs."  
"I think we already been through that cliche?"Harry couldn't hold Ron back any longer. Ron jumped on top of Draco.  
"WEASEL GET OFF! I'M NOT THAT WAY!"Draco threw Ron into the door. Ron stood up, wipped the blood off his mouth, then ran at Draco again missing him this time. Crabbe grapped Ron and Harry while Goyle picked up Hermione and followed Draco out the compartment. Hermione was in too much shock to fight back. When Goyle and Draco got to the compartment, Goyle set Hermione down then locked the door and walked back to where Crabbe, Harry, and Ron were.   
~~~Where Draco and Hermione are...~~~  
"Hermione, why does Ron protect you so much?"  
"I dunno."  
"Do you like him doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Fighting all your battles for you?"  
"No but he'll do it anyways."  
"I can make him stop just say the word."  
"Alright. Erm Draco?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why'd you kidnap me??"  
"I don't know."  
"Can I ask something else?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I'm mean because well I can't stand rejection. If someone rejects me I have to be mean to show I don't care. And when did I say I hated you?"  
"I dunno you just seemed...to hate me everytime you called me a mud-blood"  
"I didn't mean it but if I was nice to you and only you, they'd think something was up."  
"If that's true then how do you really feel?"  
"Can't tell you."Hermione looked like Christmas and exams were canceled WITH the library closed. Draco obviously saw this because he was watching her.   
"Is it that hard to describe?"  
"Yea."He leaned close to her to where she could smell his colougne(A/N I know it ain't spelled properly).  
"Drac-"right in mid sentence,Draco's warm lips covered her own and his tongue plunged into her mouth. He was abit surprized when he felt her tongue retaliate. The two pulled back for air.  
"OH MY GOD!"Hermione's were practically falling out of their socets.  
"What? Am I that bad of a kisser?"  
"No but you're Head Boy!"  
"And?"  
"I'm head girl we'll be living together." Hermione got up but Draco grabbed her before she ould leave.  
"Hermione, I didn't bring you here to kiss you then have you run off."  
"Draco. What'll your father do?"  
"Try and kill me but if I get to kiss you it's worth it."  
"Draco..."Hermione was cut off by another one of his kisses but this time he kissed down her jaw line. When he got to her exposed neck he began sucking on her neck after about 10 minutes of this he came off.  
"Now you've got my mark."Hermione smiled, hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek before running out the door.  
"Crabbe Goyle, Draco said for you to go back."  
"He's done with you...already!"Crabbe walked off with tweedle dummer following.  
"What'd that brat do to you?"  
"Nothing Ron."It was then Ron noticed her neck.  
"Hermione why is there a red mark on your neck?"  
"Oh it's nothing."  
"Nothing my ass... THAT'S A HICKEY!"Ron yelled the last three words.  
"Who Hermione?"Harry asked. Hermione was scared now just then Ron tried to tackle her. She dodged then ran out of the compartment, crying. She bumped into someone who caught her before she fell. The person's muscular arms held her tight.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"Ron. He's...trying to hurt me."She looked up to find...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Short I know. but I like cliffs even though you all probably know who it is. ^.^ If you don't, too bad I'm not telling you. Sorry I'm a bit slow. My boyfriend keeps talking to me on the phone diverting me from the computer. For those of you wondering, HErmione's secret will come in about 2 or three chappies from now. well bye Hint the next ch might be up tomorrow if I get enough reveiws. 


	3. The Difference3

The Differance  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Well now that was long enough I'm soooo sorry. To all of ya'll who were reading this I'm sooooosososososososo sorry. I lost my train of thought, my dog died, my boyfriend broke up with me(which was good) and my computer was broke, I almost lost all my stories. n e wayz I'm sorry. I don't own the characters so plz dun sue. I only have 5 cents right now .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron's trying to hurt you?" the boy's voice seemed shocked.  
  
"YES! PLEASE HELP ME, OLIVER!"  
  
"What do you think yer doin Weasley?"  
  
"She's a friggin slut, Wood. Look at her neck, you'll see." Wood looked at her neck and saw the hickey.  
  
"So what, she's got a little boyfriend, that's life Weasley. Granger, you can stay in my compartment till Weasley cools off." Hermione walked off with Wood.  
  
"Can you believe her?"Ron was very red in the face.  
  
"Ron, maybe you shouldn't try to defend her so much."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~~~Where Hermione is...  
  
"Wood, can you keep a major secret that could destroy my life forever if you tell?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, see, when I was little-" Draco came bursting in. Hermione looked up, shocked."Dra-draco!" he walked over to her.  
  
"Did Weasel hurt you?"  
  
"No, but he tried." Draco led Hermione out of the compartment. Wood watched their retreating backs.'Well, how about that? Hermione and Malfoy. They're actually very cute."  
  
~~~That night after the feast....  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did you know where Wood took me?"  
  
"Well, after your spiff with him on the train, he ran into my compartment, threw me against the wall, called me a women-stealer, kicked me in the stomache, and then ran off. Potter told me Wood took you to his compartment to keep Weasel from further attempts to hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't know a little red mark would have Weasel all flared up over you."  
  
"It's not your fault I should have gone straight to Fred and George's compartment. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well on the train, when you kissed me, do you honestly feel that way, or, were you leading me on?" Draco walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I promise, I ment it." Hermione smiled and hugged him. When she pulled back, Draco kissed her again. His warm lips covered her's. He felt her tongue on his lips and he allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. As soon as she did, he instantly tasted vanilla and cinnamon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided to leave the story on a sweet note. Draco kissing Hermione. If I get enough reviews (and some good ideas) I can get another few chappies up before I leave for Florida this Friday. I need ya'll's help too, ya'll are the ones who read this story I just write it for ya'll. 


	4. The Difference4

A/N ok, I think I've been to Florida twice since I last updated this story ;;;;;;; so sorry to the four people who are keeping up with this. I'ma try and keep this going and I'ma put a story so far thing, I haven't written this since 2003 Oo

last time::

"Well on the train, when you kissed me, do you honestly feel that way, or, were you leading me on?" Draco walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise, I ment it." Hermione smiled and hugged him. When she pulled back, Draco kissed her again. His warm lips covered her's. He felt her tongue on his lips and he allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. As soon as she did, he instantly tasted vanilla and cinnamon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck.

Chaper 4

Eventually, the first years were sorted and Hermione and Draco got to their new common room. They looked around then went to their rooms for the night. Hermione woke up to a huge roar of thunder. Hermione ran out of her room and into the common room. She shivered from fear and she felt strangely cold. She noticed she was still holding Huggles, her teddy bear the hospital gave her when she was born. It was a black, fuzzy, bear with a red bow around it's neck. When Hermione stayed the night somewhere or when she was lonely, Huggles was there. She loved huggles. She sat on the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest and Huggles beside her.

It was about 2 a.m. and Draco couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering to a certain brunette. There was another enormous roar of thunder then the sound of rain pelting the window with lightening flashes lighting up the sky like single colored fireworks. He thought he heard a soft whimper and even softer footsteps running on carpet, but he chose to ignore it until a creak made him look over at his door. The sight made him chuckle lightly. Here was a 17 year old girl standing in his doorway wearing nothing but a skimpy, pink, spaghetti strap shirt he could've seen clearly through if it were light out, and pink panties with little cherries over them. She was holding some sort of stuffed animal to her chest and her eyes were teary.

"Draco, you asleep?"

"No."

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Hermione stood in the door, shivering from the cold. Draco let out a little chuckle then lifted the blankets. "Comere." With a bolt of lightening flashing across the sky, she almost dived into the bed and into his arms offering warmth. Once she felt his legs on her bare legs she remebered what she was wearing and blushed. She was glad it was dark in his room. Draco smiled at her and moved a few stray hairs from her face. He watched her for about five minutes then he heard her breath even out. He smiled. As far as he was concerned, he had the prettiest girl in school to himself. He softly kissed her forhead before returning to sleep.

"HERMIONE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! OPEN UP! HERMIONE!!!" the portrait opened, but the answer Ron got made him angry. Malfoy answered the door at 7:02 on a saturday morning looking irritated at his early wake up call.

"She's asleep right now and so was I. I mean do you honestly have to tell her something so early in the morning that'd you'd risk your life by waking up THE WHOLE DAMN CASTLE?!?!?!"

"Where is Hermione, Malfoy?"

"In bed, where I was before you came here." Ron busted past him and started going up Mione's staircase."Mya's not up there."

"But you said she was asleep."

"Aye, but I never said where." Malfoy trudged up to his room and climbed in bed as Ron ran in.

"What'd you do to her last night?!" Ron was fighting to control his temper.

"Well, first we took a lovely bath together, then we sat in front of the fire for a romantic scene, then we came up here for a secret rendez-vous, which, by the way, has been ruined by your meddling." Hermione seemed to have woken up during this arguement and punched Draco's shoulder."Or you could believe she got scared in the storm last night and came to me. Which ever you prefer to believe. I like the first one mehself. Now if you'd excuse us, we need to catch up on the sleep WE lost by YOUR incessant whining." Draco laid in bed and Hermione looked at Ron, but then laid down beside Malfoy in his arms.

"WHORE!" was the words outta Ron's mouth as he ran to tell Harry. Personally, Hermione was getting sick of his jealousy, and didn't really care he'd run off, I mean it was only 7:06 in the morning. She cuddled up to Draco and fell asleep.

Hermione awoke again and this time climbed out of bed.

"Leaving so soon?" She nodded. He started to kiss her neck."Why?"

"Because I gotta get down to breakfast and talk to Ron before he tells the whole bloody school about our 'secret rendez-vous'."

"But you can't go!" He said pulling her back into the bed.

"And why not?"

"You're keeping me warm." He cooed, cuddling up to her from behind.

"DRACO LEE MALFOY!" She pulled out of his grasp and ran off with Huggles.

Draco walked into the Great Hall that morning with angry stares from Gryffindor and Slytherin and a smile from the twinkly-eyed Head Master. He sighed and sat in his usual spot.

"Dragon?" Blaise sat beside his best friend."I heard you had a little "rendez-vous" with mud-blood granger. Is it true?"

"Would I ever have a bloody rendez-vous with Granger?" Blaise looked disbelieving and pulled Draco aside.

"Dragon, I'm your best friend and I don't care if you like her or not, I just want the truth from you. You owe me that. just tell me, did you sleep with Granger last night?"

"Well, yes. But not in so many words. She got scared in the storm and came to my room, I let her sleep with me but we didn't do anything."

"Well, what your back, you know how your father is." Blaise went to the Ravenclaw table where his girl sat and gave her a hug.


	5. Just a Warning!

THE NEXT CHAPTER(Chapter 5) IS RATED::

R

FOR ADULT SITUATIONS(DETAILED SEX)!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!!


	6. The Difference 5

Chapter 5

Draco kind of drifted around school that day, just trying to sort out his problems. When it came time to do the midnight runs, He walked the halls, sending 6 first year Ravenclaws to their common room and deducted 100 points for each of them. 'I haven't run into 'Mya anywhere tonight usually we pass at the library.' Draco didn't watch where he was going, and so deep into his thoughts, his foot got caught in the trick stair. 'Aw DAMNIT!' he thought. Lucky for him Snape passed by.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you in that stair?"

"Got caught."

"Well, what did you go and do that for?"

"I didn't mean too!" Snape helped him out and brushed him off.

"Continue on your rounds, will you please hand in any slips you have now?"

"Sure, Professor." Draco handed them over.

At the end of his rounds, Draco decided to take a walk around the grounds. He came upon a clearing he'd never seen before. Surrounded by thick leaves from a Weeping Willow, the trees curtained the area nicely. Giving a perfect privacy wall. Beyond the leaves, he saw an open meadow and to the left a little, was a nice sized pond with a 20 foot cliff in which a waterfall ran off. He saw a girl standing by the pond. Removing her shirt revealed a beautiful body, perfect in curves. If it wasn't for the full moon, Draco wouldn't have been able to see a thing. The hair told all. It was Granger. Draco watched her pull down her skirt and saw something that shocked him.'Oh me oh my, Granger wears a thong, how un-her-like.' Draco watched her as she glanced around, then continued stripping to her natural clothing. Draco marvelled her beauty as she waded into the water, smiling to himself. 'I'm glad the whole school doesn't know she's a total babe under the bookwormish appearance.'

"I know you're there, Draco!" she called from the water. He smirked to himself,'of course.'

"Hey." He got up and walked over. "Where'd this place come from?"

"It's always been here, but since no student in this school has ever read _'Hogwarts: A History'_ they wouldn't know about it. Plus it's so well concealed, no one would ever actually come looking for this place. This is where I come to get away from everyone." Draco stood at this comment.

"Then I won't bother you."

"Hold it! I said I came here to get away from everyone else. You aren't part of everyone else anymore." He sat back down more confused than ever."Come on the water is fine."

"If you insist." Draco stood and stripped quickly, getting into the moonlit pond. He swam over to her, looking her in the eyes.

"'Mya, earlier on the train, you were about to tell a dark secret about yourself, until I came in that is. Will you tell me?"

"Dra-"

"You can trust me with anything. Mya I won't tell anyone at all. But about our relationship, I've been thinking. We can't be seen together. If word got out, Pansy would inform my father immediately! It's too dangerous for you."

"Dray, that's just it, if my secret got out, your father would accept me in with open arms." Draco's confusion couldn't have gotten much worse.

"Mind enlightening me?"

"I'm not muggle-born. I'm adopted. I don't think I'm supposed to know, but I overheard my parents talking about it and...well, turns out I'm heir to the richest, darkest family there is in the wizarding community."

His eyes widened as if he'd seen a UFO."You're the Marotti's heir?!" Hermione just nodded and looked into the water."Why is this terrible?"

"The Marotti's followed Voldemort right down to the very last bit. They held baby Harry for Voldemort to get a clear shot at him. If Ron and Harry found out, they'd never speak to me again."

"I'm sure they'd understand."

"No! You don't know them like I do! They'll never look at me again."

"You're over reacting. It'll be fine. If they really are your friends, they won't abandon you." He lifted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes."I promise." The moonlight reflected in his eyes and she was lost. Admiring his grey...no...they weren't grey, they were beautiful pools of silver. Tears started to roll out of her eyes, Draco had to smile as he wiped the tears away."Mya, it'll be alright." She threw herself against him, her tears got mixed into the splashing water. Draco did nothing but held the naked Hermione to his naked self. He gently tilted her head up and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. Her eyes slid shut as he pulled her closely and kissed her sweetly, her breasts pressing against him, her nipples hard on his warm skin. His hands gently slid up and down her back, his hips gently rocking against her. He pulled away and picked her up, carrying her out of the water. He conjured up a nice blanket and laid her down then got on top of her. Her whimpers of fear were enough to tell him she was a virgin, and very afraid."Shhhh...it'll be ok. I'll go easy." She closed her eyes as he penetrated her opening. A soft whimper escapted her mouth as he gently slid all the way in. She flinched at the pain that coursed through her lower half. Draco leaned down and gelty kissed her forehead."It'll only hurt a little longer 'Mya." He pushed back in for a second time then a third. Pretty soon, the pain had become the echo of a memory, and she'd lost count how many times he'd penetrated her. They'd started to gain a rhythm together and were soon rocking hard and fast. Hermione let a small moan escape her lips, this sent Draco over the edge. He started grabing and rubbing her breasts, her nails gently scratched his shoulders. Draco started going faster and harder until he made a grunt. Hermione felt a warm liquid gush into her small opening. Draco rolled off her, over to the side, all sweaty and out of breath.

"You know, Dray, we could get into so much trouble?"

"Yeah, but hey you're here right? I'm fine with getting in trouble if you're there. I love you, 'Mya."

"I love you too, Dray."

The couple cuddled up to each other and fell asleep under the full moon and the bright stars.

There, Chapter 5. I thought I'd end it on a sweet note. I know the sex scene wasn't the best. But I'm not good at writing those. It's something that had to be written though for my story to progress.


End file.
